Eddsworld oneshots
by Diimondia
Summary: Here, have some oneshots.
1. I forgive you

Edd, Matt, and Tom were playing a board game. Specifically, they were playing Monopoly. Matt and Tom weren't in "jail" yet, but Edd was, although he chose not to get out of "jail". He said that we wanted to roam around outside.

"But it's raining, Edd." Tom stated. "You sure you want to go out there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Edd responded.

"Why? You never roam around in the rain."

"Oh... it's because I want to try something new."

Edd went to his room to retrieve and equip his raincoat and umbrella. He then went outside, into the rain which included a little darkness. Usually, he didn't go outside when it rained, but the truth is... he was looking for Tord. If he told Tom the truth, then Tom might have gotten upset.

Although Tord blew up their old house, shot a harpoon at the neighbors and killed Jon, punched Matt in the face, and tried to take over the world altogether, Edd believed that the norwegian deserved forgiveness. Edd believed that everyone deserved forgiveness, no matter what they've done.

Edd walked on the sidewalks with little puddles of water, as rain fell onto his umbrella and trickled on the edges. He eventually heard sniffling over the sound of raindrops. The man in the green hoodie looked around him, searching for what could possibly be the answer to where the crying was coming from. He then walked some more, thinking that maybe the crying was coming from further away. Edd stopped in his tracks, and looked around him again. The sound of quiet cries grew louder. Edd soon saw where it was coming from.

It was Tord. He was curled up, and quietly muttering,

"I'm sorry..."

Edd felt sympathy, despite the fact that Tord almost killed one of his friends. But the thing is, he can't help but feel sorrow for his old friend.

By terms of "old friend", Tord and Edd knew each other for a long time. Ever since Edd was 7 years old and Tord was 6, they knew each other. It's been about 20 years or so, Edd now being 28 and Tord at the age of 27.

Edd walked to Tord. The man in the red hoodie looked up at the man in the green hoodie.

"E-Edd?" Tord stuttered through tears. "Why are you walking in the rain?"

"I was looking for you." Edd calmly answered.

"Why?" Tord asked. "After all that I've done to you. Why do you still care for me? I almost killed one of your _actual_ friends. And I punched the other one in the face. I've killed multiple people. And... you still care for me. How?"

"You're my childhood friend. My _actual_ childhood friend." Edd responded. "When we met, you were alone. I was the only one who wanted to be your friend back then, right?

"And I thought that since you seemed pretty lonely, I should be your friend. And... I was also pretty lonely back then. We were each other's first friend, weren't we?"

"Yes...we were." Tord muttered.

Edd sat down next to Tord and hugged him. Tord then hugged Edd very tightly.

"I'm sorry." Tord cried.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tom put on his raincoat and went outside to search for Edd.

"EDD!!!" Tom yelled. "Where are you!?"

Tom walked further in search for Edd. He wondered if Edd was really just roaming around, or if he was lying. The british man was worried for him. Tom looked around himself, hoping to find Edd. He didn't see Edd in his sight. Walking further in hopes of finding his friend, Tom looked around himself as he took more steps forward. He eventually heard crying, just like Edd did while looking for Tord.

The british being darted his eyes to where he heard crying, thinking that those cries were Edd's. It turns out, it was Tord crying, as Edd was hugging him, in hopes of comforting the norwegian.

Tom was about to yell in anger before he heard Edd say something to Tord.

"It's okay... I forgive you."

Tom was shocked by this; Edd forgiving the one who has done many cruel things.

"Edd." He said to Edd. "Why would you forgive somebody who did many terrible actions?"

Edd looked at Tom, and calmly replied, "Everyone deserves to be forgiven. Even those who did horrible things."


	2. Goodbye, I love you

**_Warning! This oneshot contains death. _****_*Btw, this is an alternate ending for the episode "The End: Part 2"._**

Tord was lying on the ground of where he crashed from the giant robot incident that happened just a few moments ago. He thought about the many horrible things he has done. He killed many, including Jon. He punched Matt's face, giving him a black eye. He betrayed Edd.

Tord was a traitor now. He knew it. He now regrets everything that he has done. Why was he even trying to take over the world? Why would he be so selfish?

There was one thing that upsets Tord the most. More than betraying Edd. More than killing many people.

He almost killed Tom. The one that the norwegian had feelings for, despite the fact that Tom hated him. Tord acted like he hated him, although he really didn't. What was the point of even trying to show your feelings to somebody that hates you? It's not like somebody who hates you would want to be your boyfriend all of a sudden. There was one thing that Tord wanted now. He just wanted to see Tom one last time.

Tord was dying. Because of that harpoon gun. Because of Tom. But Tord couldn't care less that Tom would be the reason for his death. But why would he want the last person to see in his life to be the one who would have killed him? He wanted to confess. That's why.

But, unfortunately, there is a good chance that Tom won't be the last person that the communist sees.

Tord continued to just lay there on the ground as he continued to lose blood. It wouldn't be very long before the end for him comes. He shut his eyes.

All of the adventures that Tord, Edd, Matt, and Tom had together. It all will end soon. For Tord, at least. Maybe not for the others. As the norwegian was closer to greeting his death, while multiple memories flashed in his mind, and then the fact that he did plenty of terrible things, this one question remained in his thoughts.

_Why__ am I so cruel? _

As the communist thought about this, it wasn't very long before he heard a familiar voice.

"Tord..."

Tord opened his eyes as his thoughts disappeared. He looked up at the person staring at him. Although his vision was a little blurry, he could tell that tears were rolling down his face. Why was he crying? He stopping Tord from claiming the world to be in his grasp.

The man sat down on his knees, and held the soon-to-be dead traitor in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "T-Tord? Tord!? TORD!!? Please wake up! Say something at least? Please?"

The figure looked at the body wrapped in his arms. He hugged him tighter and whimpered. He truly was sorry. He didn't intend to murder the communist. Even after what Tord has caused. After all of the chaos that he has created. Tom would never have the heart to kill anybody. Not even his worst enemy.

It turned out, Tord wasn't dead yet. Tom figured this out when Tord weakly hugged Tom.

"It's fine..." Tord quietly said. "If anything, I should be sorry. Not you. Which, I am sorry. I know this hasn't ended well for anybody. Especially not for Jon and I. Remember all those adventures? Well... I guess that you could continue them, although I won't be there. I'll just be a corpse. But hey, it's alright. I deserved this. I deserved to die. You served justice to me. I honestly have done many terrible things throughout my life. Yet I always got away with it. I guess we can both say that this is the end for me..."

Tears continued to roll down Tom's face as he hugged Tord even tighter.

"Oh, and one more thing," Tord continued. "I love you, in case you didn't know. But... I guess we can't be in a relationship. You hate me, right? Besides, I'm already almost dead... Well... goodbye."

Tord's grip loosened as he shut his eyes. He won't be able to open them any longer. His life was gone now.

All that Tom was hugging now was a bloody corpse.


End file.
